Time To Play
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: When the WWE universe is away...The Brothers of Destruction come out to play. Incest/slash.


**Mark's P.O.V.  
**

It was finally time for everyone to go home as the production team packed up outback. Kane and I were still at the arena due to Vince running his mouth to us as usual about next week plans, paychecks, and so on and so forth. I walked into the locker room, running a hand through my hair. I looked up to see the bathroom light was on and Kane rummaging around. I grabbed my duffel bag and then heard glass break.

"Goddamn it." I heard Kane curse. I chuckle and poke my head in.

"Something wrong?" I ask. I glance at his hand to see it was bleeding. I shake my head and walk in.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You gotta be more careful, little brother. You're so clumsy." I state, taking his hand to examine it. He gives me this look and I blink, confused.

"What?" I ask curious as to why he was giving me the evil eye. He then points down to my hand and I noticed I had cut myself on the glass that was sticking out of Kane's hand. Kane grins, chuckling sadistically.

"Who's the klutz now?" He asks, sticking out his tongue. I ignore his question and remove the glass, throwing it in the trash bin. I lift his hand up and smirk sadistically.

"What are you-" He stopped as I licked his wound, the red liquid on my tongue. He looked at me like I had lost my mind as he jerked his hand back like I had bitten him.

"The hell is the matter with you?" He then notices me pouting like a toddler who didn't get any candy. He cocks an eyebrow as I continue to stare at him.

"I'm trying to be a good brother and help you clean your wounds but fine. I guess if you don't-" I'm cut off as he grabs my wrist and pulls me against him, pinning him against the wall. My eyebrows raise as I feel his now hard cock against my thigh. I look at him and see him biting his lip.

"For some odd reason...the sight of you drinking my blood turns me on." I snort with a chuckle and shake my head.

"God, you are sick." I go to turn away and walk out but am knocked to the ground and straddled with my hands above my head.

"You're serious, aren't you?" He licks his lips as I notice that special glint in his eyes that tells me he's in need of my services. I close my eyes smiling and sit up with him in my lap.

"Okay, fine. Have it your way then. But don't say I didn't warn you." I take his hand and place my lips over his wound, sucking gently. A bit cliché here but his blood was sweet like candy. My gaze turned upwards as I saw his cheeks flush deep red and this only caused me to get hard. Once his wound was clean of blood, he took my hand and did the same. I watched with curiosity as I watched his tongue swirl around the wound, his tongue dripping a mixture of blood and saliva onto the floor. I noticed him starting to sweat and I had to swallow the lump in my throat.

"There we go. All clean." He announced, standing up. I jumped to my feet and pinned him to the sink.

"Whoa, whoa. Now wait just a minute there, little brother. You caused a problem and you're going to fix it." He raised his eyebrows and let out a laugh.

"Oh, you think so, Deadman? Well...you're on." He then shoved me away and took off out of the bathroom. My jaw dropped.

"Hey, get back here you son of a bitch!" I chased after him, both of us giggling like little children. I finally grabbed him around his waist and pinned him against the wall in the back of the building. He looked at me innocently and tilted his head to the side. I couldn't help but smile. That was my weakness. He looked way too damn cute when he did that.

"All right, you win." I mutter and he grins happily.

"Yay. What do I win?" He asks seductively, biting his finger. I felt my pants grow tighter and brought my lips to his ear, my breath making his hair stand on end, causing him to shiver.

"A good hard fucking." He chuckles and reaches down, groping me, causing me to grunt lowly.

"I think I'll accept that prize." He kisses me eagerly as I pin his hands above his head. We break for air, a mixture of our saliva dripping down our chins.

"You do know that if you want this prize, you better hurry your big red ass back to the locker room cause I am not leaving here with this bad of a hard on." He grinned and kissed me one more time before taking off. I shake my head and take off after him. Yeah, he was definitely the clumsy one in the family.


End file.
